Love Is In The Air!
by TadaselovesAmu19
Summary: Tadase and Amu are boyfriend and girlfriend they're spending time together as a couple. Thank you for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1:Summer Vacation

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

One hot day Amu is reading a book , suddenly her phone ring and when she answered her phone "Hello Amu" she screamed happily .

She knew who was on the other line "Tadase!"

"Yes Amu", "so why you call me today Tadase , is there anything special?"

"Yes Amu will you go to the beach with me? , just the two of us"

"Oh Tadase , I'd love to"

When Amu knew that Tadase invited her on a beach date , she blushed and shouted for joy .

After she packed her things she need at the beach , her mom said "Have a nice day Amu- Chan and enjoy your date with Tadase- Kun"

Ami said "Enjoy OneeChan, see you later"

When Amu reached Tadase's place , Tadase asked her "you're ready Amu?", "Yes Tadase , I'm ready to go"

They went to the beach together , Amu put sun block on and went to the water , Tadase cried "Hey wait for me!"

After he put sun block on , as he went to the water where Amu is , he splashed water at her .

Amu shouted "Eh Tadase!" as she did the same .

Then they began to play in the water again and again , and swim for two hours

Until Tadase called Amu for lunch , Tadase brought sandwiches and drinks , when Amu tasted the sandwiches and said "Wow! ,

Who made this?" "Me , Amu"

"Really you made this?", "Yes Amu"

_ After Eating_

"I hope you enjoyed today Amu" Tadase said

"Yes I did Tadase , my favorite part is we play in the water"

Then they play "Hide and Seek"

Amu is the it so she have to find Tadase but she couldn't see him .Until "Hey Amu , it's over", Amu saw Tadase come out of the hut "Wow! , Tadase you're so good at this"

Then Tadase became the it and heard Amu's voice and he found her under the palm tree .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !


	2. Chapter 2:The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

Tadase's Pov:

One night I invited Amu to a party , when Amu is all dressed she went to the party then I said "Wow! Amu , you're so beautiful tonight" "Thank you Tadase", Amu replied

As I escorted her to her seat in front of my seat and we ordered our meal then we eat our meal once its served on the table , we keep on feeding each other and we laugh together .

_ After Eating _

I told Amu that I'll go to the restroom.

_ While at the restroom –

Suddenly there are two men went close to Amu .

The first man hold both of her arms , touch her private part and the other one is touching her breasts .

_ When I went out the restroom _

I heard Amu screamed in horror "Ahhh Tadase , Help! , get off me you jerks please stop!"

Then I shouted at the two men "Hey leave her alone ! , you have no right to touch her or any kind!"

The first man said "You wanna fight us? , if you won we will leave her alone , if not you will never see her again"

"Sure , I will fight with you!"

So the two men attack first they punched me on the face then I punched back .

Then blood came out from my lips .

_ After the fight _

I won so the two men leave us alone while Amu help me to sit down and she wiped out the blood on my lips with her hanker chief .

And asked "Are you ok Tadase?", "Yeah, I'm fine there's no need to worry about me Amu , how about you , are you ok , are you hurt?", "Yeah, I'm fine too and I'm scared , thank you for saving me Tadase"

"It's nothing Amu anyways you're welcome , the important is you're safe and that's all that matters" then smiled at her "You're hurt Tadase look at you , you have bruises!", "Yeah, because I don't want to lose you Amu and I'll fight for you , because I love you Amu"

So I stand up and hugged her , then I brought Amu home and went to Amu's room , and she cured my wounds on my cheeks and place some band aids with it .

Then Amu kiss my cheeks and I said "Thank you Amu", Amu wanted me to stay with her tonight .

So when I got home , I've been greeted by my mom "Hello Tadase , what happened to you? , why you have wounds?", "Hello mom , because I've been picked on a fight with two men and save Amu from them , and I have won"

"Wow Tadase you're a man now and save the young lady's life , how brave of you and also I'm so proud of you Tadase , my son"

"Thanks mom" "I'm gonna pack my things because Amu wanted me to stay with her tonight, is it ok mom?"

"Oh sure Tadase you can", so I packed my things then I went to Amu's house and greeted her parents and Ami .

Then I went upstairs and I knock on her door and Amu opened her bedroom door .

Then she let me take a shower and put my blue PJ's on and we lay on her bed , kiss on the lips , and said "I love you", and embraced each other , said our goodnight .

Started to yawn and sleep together while holding each other's hand.

_The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !


	3. Chapter 3:Tadase and Amu's play with Ami

Chapter 3 : Tadase and Amu's play with Ami

One morning Amu invited Tadase to play with Ami , so when Tadase inside Amu's house .

He said " Hey Amu , Ami " , "Hey Tadase welcome , ready to play with Ami ?" , "yeah I'm very excited"

"Me too!" , "Hello OniiChan!"

Out of nowhere Ami hugged Tadase's legs while laughing heartily.

Ami said "let's play OneeChan , OniiChan !" both Amu and Tadase nodded and said "Sure Ami !"

They play squirt guns outside then they change their clothes , and they make delicious dessert .

_ After baking _

With Amu and Tadase helping each other they make scrumptious Devil's Food cake, and they start to eat , Ami exclaimed "Wow! , this is so delicious OneeChan , OniiChan , sugoi" "You're welcome Ami" both Tadase and Amu replied while smiling at her.

Then Ami kiss both of them on their cheek and they group hugged each other , then they watch TV .

_The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !


	4. Chapter 4: Tadase and Amu's trip

Chapter 4 : Amu and Tadase's trip all around the world

One Sunday afternoon Amu and Tadase's parents knew about their son/daughter's trip is going to be long then they agreed .

So Tadase and Amu went to America then they went to South Korea , then they went to Italy and finally they went to the city of love Paris France and stay there for one week .

When night falls , fireworks came out as Tadase brought Amu closer to him , he then place his hands on her hips and Amu place hers on his shoulders .

Then Tadase kiss Amu on the lips , Amu kissed back .

Then they watch the fireworks display .

They eat French cuisine in the French café and buy some French goodies like necklace , cool clothes and accessories , and brought gifts for their family and friends .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !

Hope you like it guys ! :D


End file.
